videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracle Zone
Miracle Zone (Japanese: ミラクルゾーン Hepburn: Mirakuru Zōn) is a role-playing game produced by Namco Bandai Games, that features characters from the Pretty Cure, Cartoon Network ''Shows and ''Gundam, three iconic TV series. Released for the Nintendo Switch, Miracle Zone has many similarities to the Nendoroid Generation. also produced by Bandai Namco. Two editions of the game was released, a regular version and a Limited Sound Edition featuring background music from the respective series. Gameplay The Game follows a three Characters from Different Series(Cure Black, Dexter & Gundam) to follow a event for world where going to doom by despair, Invasion & War, a Control & Battle System like Normal RPG, But a Special Attack call "Zone", if you use Zone to Kill Enemies, You Need to Full a Zone Gauge in Turn 3 and Turn 11. And Group Attack type Zone call "Group Zone", This Zone is used by Two or Six Both Series Characters, And Crossover Attack Call "Cross Zone", This Zone Used by Two Different Series Characters. Outside of event, there is also a store where items can be purchased. Two types of items exist: equippable items and consumable items. Each hero can equip one equippable item at a time and it typically provides a stat boost. Consumable items are one time use and provide a temporary buff or replenishes stats when used in a Event. Series List & Characters Pretty Cure * Futari wa Pretty Cure ** Playable *** Cure Black *** Cure White ** Non-Playable *** Mepple *** Mipple *** Porun ** Villains *** Dark King * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ** Playable *** Cure Dream *** Cure Rouge *** Cure Lemonade *** Cure Mint *** Cure Aqua ** Villains *** Desperaia * Fresh Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Peach *** Cure Berry *** Cure Pine *** Cure Passion ** Villains *** Moebius * Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Blossom *** Cure Marine *** Cure Sunshine *** Cure Moonlight ** Villains *** Dark Precure *** Dune * Suite Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Melody *** Cure Rhythm *** Cure Beat *** Cure Muse ** Villains *** Noise * Smile Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Happy *** Cure Sunny *** Cure Peace *** Cure March *** Cure Beauty ** Villains *** Wolfrun *** Akaoni *** Majorina *** Joker *** Bad End Pretty Cure **** Bad End Happy **** Bad End Sunny **** Bad End Peace **** Bad End March **** Bad End Beauty *** Pierrot * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Lovely *** Cure Princess *** Cure Honey *** Cure Fortune ** Villains *** Phantom/Unlovely *** Red Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory ** Playable *** Dexter ** Non-Playable *** Dee Dee ** Villains *** Mandark * The Powerpuff Girls ** Playable *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup ** Non-Playable *** Professor Utonium ** Villains *** Mojo Jojo *** The Rowdyruff Boys **** Brick **** Boomer **** Butch *** Him * Samurai Jack ** Playable *** Jack ** Villains *** Aku * Codename: Kids Next Door ** Playable *** Numbuh One *** Numbun Two *** Numbuh Three *** Numbuh Four *** Numbuh Five ** Villains *** Father * Megas XLR ** Playable *** Megas ** Villains *** Glorft * Ben 10 ** Playable *** Ben Tennyson *** Gwen Tennyson ** Non-Playable *** Max Tennyson ** Villains *** Vilgax * Generator Rex ** Playable *** Rex Salazar ** Villains *** Biowulf *** Breach *** Skalamndar *** Van Kissies Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ** Playable *** Gundam ** Non-Playable *** Guntank *** Guncannon *** GM ** Villains *** The MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ** Playable *** Zeta Gundam ** Villains *** The O * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ** Playable *** Double Zeta Gundam ** Villains *** Qubeley * Mobile Fighter G Gundam ** Playable *** God Gundam ** Villains *** Master Gundam *** Devil Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing ** Playable *** Wing Gundam Zero *** Gundam Deathscythe Hell *** Gundam Heavyarms Kai *** Gundam Sandrock Kai *** Altron Gundam ** Villains *** Tallgeese II *** Gundam Epyon * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ** Playable *** Freedom Gundam *** Justice Gundam ** Villains *** Providence Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ** Playable *** 00 Raiser *** Cherudim Gundam *** Arios Gundam *** Seravee Gundam ** Villains *** Susanowo *** Arche Gundam *** Trinity **** Gundam Throne Eins **** Gundam Throne Zwei **** Gundam Throne Drei *** Regnant *** Reborn Gundam/Reborn Cannon Original * Playable ** Shiro Ozawa ** Kana Nakagami ** Yuki Hikawa * Non-Playable ** Fino Jozalix * Villains ** Nega Soundtracks This Soundtracks had Both Versions, Normal & Limited. Original * The Box of Future * Advance Heart(Song by Rie Kitagawa & The Back Horn)(Opening) * Ima sugu Ni Teru No Toki(Song by Aya Ikeda & Gackt)(Ending) Pretty Cure * DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure 5, Smile go go! * Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! * H@ppy Together!!!(Cure Passion Only) * Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ * Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW! Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls * Samurai Jack * Codename: Kids Next Door * Codename: Kids Next Door(ED)(Numbuh One Only) * Chicks Dig Giant Robots * Ben 10 * Revolution Gundam * Tobe! Gundam * MS within the Flash * Silent Voice * Flaring Fighting Spirit - Overcoming a Detestable Fate * My Mind is Clear and Serene - Though My Palm is as a Raging Fire(God Gundam's Hyper Mode Only) * The Wings of a Boy that Killed Adolescence * Gundam Shutsugeki * FIGHT Trivia * This Game mark as first Crossover with Pretty Cure, Cartoon Network & Gundam. See Also * Miracle Zone 2 - a Official Sequel Game for this game Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:RPG Games Category:Gundam Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover RPG Games Category:Pretty Cure Games Category:Miracle Zone